Words Give You Strength
by kure-ji
Summary: Shinn has a boring life, except...Shinn likes Stellar. Apparently, so does Sting Oakley, the most popular guy in their school. Whats Shinn to do? And can he get help from the Hawke sisters? AU
1. An Abandoning Situation

Words give you Strength

Disclaimer – I don not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny or any of it's characters.

Summary – Shinn and all the characters from Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny are living normal lives. What life could've been if they all still met each other, no character deaths! Characters may act OOC, and I'm not sure if I should include OCs. This is also a weird high school, grade 8-12

A memo though, is that all the Coordinators and Advanced Naturals DO NOT exist. They are just Naturals in the story, and they are smart if they are either an Advanced Natural or a Coordinator, unless I don't want them to be! LOL Anyways, some pairings have been adjusted because there are no deaths of characters except the ones that died before Gundam SEED and stuff. (like Kira/Cagalli's real family, like Athrun and Lacus' parents, and like Shinn's family)

Chapter 1 – An Abandoning Situation

Shinn Asuka walked through the mall and sighed. The weekend was coming up, and he had nothing to do. Well, almost nothing. He could always…

Flashback

"Umm, S-Stellar?" Shinn asked tentatively. Stellar Loussier turned around. With her bright blonde hair and crystal purple eyes, she was definitely very pretty. She now looked at Shinn with those eyes, making him blush.

"Yes?" She replied, smiling gently.

Shinn gulped. "I…I wanted to see…I mean ask…well, ask or know…well, what I am trying to say or ask is that…" Shinn's wacky sentence was cut short by Auel Neider showing up.

"Stellar!" he called, and grabbed her hand.

"Auel? What's the matter?"

"Sting wants to ask you something, but he's too shy…Anyways, just come, he might be able to talk to you now." Auel grinned at her, then noticed Shinn. "Hey Shinn. What's up?"

Shinn nodded back at Auel. He knew it was a rhetorical question. Auel smiled, and then pulled Stellar along. Shinn sighed. Auel was a well-liked guy in their high school, handsome, athletic, smart, nice, funny, the whole package, and girls literally crawled over him. Sting was also popular, for his 'rugged looks' or something. Shinn sighed.

End Flashback

Shinn sighed again. It was becoming a habit with him, sighing and moping the days away. Shinn wasn't looking, and accidentally crashed into someone.

"Ouch! Why don't you watch where you're going?" the girl shouted at him. Shinn looked at the girl. Lunamaria Hawke. "Oh, Shinn, it's you. What's up? Why you so down?"

"I'm really down. So down, the ground is what's up for me." Shinn grumbled.

Meyrin giggled. "Aww, it can't be that bad. What happened? Did Stellar reject you?"

Shinn glared at her. " I don't like Stellar!" Even as he said that, Shinn could feel himself turning red.

Meyrin and Lunamaria looked at each other. Lunamaria looked at Shinn again, and smiled. "You are not very good at keeping secrets!"

Shinn frowned, then got up and left, leaving the sisters to giggle.

Shinn walked away, blushing. _What do they know anyway?_

* * *

Author's Comments - - Yeah, it's really short, I know…please just read and review. 


	2. Courage A Short Step Away

Disclaimer – I don't own anything besides the keyboard I'm typing on. **Warning: This chapter is a bit angst-y. Kinda shocking compared to the first chapter. Anyways, read if you want, flame if you've got nothing better to do. : **

Chapter 2 – Courage – A Short Step Away

Shinn sulked his way home. He opened his door, and didn't bother to shout that he was home. Why? Because he didn't have a family. Well, not anymore. They had died when he was little. He had no idea how. He had no close relatives, except for his aunt. But she had died last year, and now he was staying at his house all alone. But no one knew. Except him. Because if anyone did know, the government would probably come and take him away to an orphanage, or worse.

Shinn sighed, and threw his backpack on the couch. His life sucked. Out loud. He walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge door. He grabbed a can of ginger ale, and then grabbed the bag of chips on the table. He lived in a bungalow, and the good thing was for now he didn't have to worry about money. His family had been quite wealthy, as was his aunt. The bungalow belonged to him, so he did not need to pay rent, just property tax. He could buy whatever food he wanted, but he couldn't cook much, just instant noodles and frozen stuff he could cook in the microwave.

Shinn flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. He was halfway through the chips when his doorbell rung. Curious, Shinn crawled to the door and looked through hole to see who it was. Meyrin. Weird. Shinn opened the door, regretting it as he did.

As the door opened, Meyrin fell on the ground in front of him. Shinn was astonished. He bent down and looked put his arm around Meyrin. He heard sobs. He lifted her face, and saw her eyes were streamed with tears, and the little make-up she wore was smeared around her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy. Apparently she had been crying for a while.

Shinn didn't say anything, but helped her up, and sat her down on the couch. He wiped away the chips that were scattered on the couch, and then looked back at Meyrin. She was still crying. Shinn placed his arm around her shoulders, and reached for a tissue. He offered it to Meyrin, but she didn't even look up. After a few minutes, he bent down.

"Meyrin?" he queried softly, on his knees. Meyrin stopped crying for a second, and looked down at him. "Did something happen?" Meyrin didn't answer him. A vacant stare appeared in her eyes, and then fear crept in to her violet eyes, and she threw herself at Shinn knocking him over, her head buried in his chest.

"Oof." Shinn gasped as she landed on him. He put his arms around her consolingly, and then after many more minutes her sobs subsided. Shinn wiped her tears away with the corner of his shirt, and she lay there, not moving. Finally Shinn got a little frustrated. "Meyrin?" he asked again. "Did something happen?"

Meyrin hiccupped, and then looked up at Shinn. "A-Athrun."

Shinn didn't know what to think. "You mean your boyfriend?"

Meyrin nodded. "H-He left!" then tears erupted, and Meyrin started crying again. Shinn was shocked. He wanted to ask her how, but that wouldn't be the best thing right now. He sighed, and then put his arm around her shoulders and helped her up. He brought her to his room, and laid her on his bed. He patted her back, and finally her tears stopped, and she fell to sleep. Shinn smiled half-heartedly at her, and got up. He looked at the clock. It was nine-o-clock. Wow. Good thing it was the weekend. Shinn grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. After a while, it got rather hot. Shinn pulled his shirt off, and his pants, until all he had on were his boxers and a white tank top. He was watching a show when a tap sounded at the door. A loud, angry tap.

Shinn grumbled, and got up. He opened the door, and there was Lunamaria. There were no tears on her face, but she looked angry. "Is Meyrin here?" she asked angrily.

Shinn nodded. "Yeah."

Lunamaria pushed past him. "Where is she?"

Shinn pointed towards his room. "Um, she finally went to sleep. I don't think you should bug her."

Lunamaria glared at the room, and saw a figure huddled in the blankets. The she stared back at Shinn, noticing his attire.

"I-I didn't _do_ anything to her!" he blurted out, blushing.

"I never said you did. But now that I think about it…"

"Hey!"

"I was kidding." Lunamaria sat down on the couch, looking dejected. Then she made a face, reached under her, and came up with a wrinkled pair of pants, and a belt. Shinn blushed and turned around.

After a while, Shinn joined Luna on the couch, and they watched a show until Luna fell asleep, and her head fell onto Shinn's shoulder. Shinn blushed, and then turned his attention back to the television. Poor girl. She must be tired. After the show ended, Shinn glanced at the clock. One-o-clock? Oh geez. He tapped Luna lightly on the shoulder, and spoke softly. "Hey, Luna."

Luna's eyes propped open, and she stared at Shinn, then at the clock. "Oh man, is it one already?"

"Yeah. I think you should get home. You mom will be worried, and with all that happening with Meyrin…"

Luna's eyes were vacant. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Shinn was surprised. "Um, are you going to tell your mom?"

Luna shook her head. "I can't."

Shinn was confused. "Why? You're not running away from home, are you?"

Lunamaria shook her head. "No. My mom…she's in a mental hospital."

Shinn gasped. "But…"

"My dad is still in Australia. When our parents divorced, my mom got us. My dad never wanted us. I haven't seen him since I was two. Meyrin had been born a year ago. My parents were always arguing.." Luna whispered the last word as if it were poison.

"Um. Sure. You can stay here then."

Luna smiled. "Thanks. You don't mind if I sleep on the couch, do you?"

Shinn shook his head. "Knock yourself out."

Lunamaria smiled at him. "Thanks."

Shinn nodded, then went to his room, he was about to lie on the bed when he remembered Meyrin was there. He sighed, and then sat beside her on the bed. Her face was so peaceful looking, and even though her eyes were still puffy from the crying, she looked so…cute. Shinn smiled slightly at the thought. He reached down and stroked her hair. It was so long. Lunamaria had short hair, and she was pretty in an out-going way. Stellar was cute and beautiful at the same time, and held a delicate aura around her. Meyrin was just so cute. She kind of reminded him of Mayu. Even their names were sort of similar.

Shinn smiled at the thought of his little sister, but his smile faded when he remembered the day they died. He didn't even remember much. Just coming home, and having no one there. That was the day he had seen a strange girl walking around his street. She had blonde hair. That was all he knew. That horrible day had been when he was ten. Now he was sixteen.

Shinn nodded off, then fell asleep.

The next thing he knew, it was morning, and the sun blinded him. Shinn groaned, and snuggled up the warm thing beside him. The thing groaned. The thing groaned! Shinn's eyes flashed open, and he yelped as he saw Meyrin on his bed. He moved back, and then yelped again when he fell off the bad.

"Ohh." Shinn groaned. The noise woke Meyrin up, and she jumped up.

"Shinn?" she asked questioningly.

**Authoress' Notes **

Okay, I am not very good at writing long chapters…yes a totally random chapter, but you'll see why this happened. And yes, no Shinn and Stellar yet…but don't worry, the next chapter will be filled with it. Anyways, flame away…


	3. New News

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny

Chapter 3 – New News

Shinn blushed. He glanced up at Meyrin and grinned falsely. "Hehe… Um, good morning?"

Meyrin raised her eyebrows. "Same." She said, giving him a weird look. She got up, and her wrinkled skirt, which had ridden up in the night, was around her hips, showing her green underwear. Shinn couldn't help staring.

Meyrin looked down and smoothed her skirt down. She looked at Shinn, who turned away, blushing. Meyrin laughed a little. "Pervert." But a little blush sparked on her cheeks.

Shinn and Meyrin walked out of his room, and saw Lunamaria on the couch. Meyrin didn't seem in the least surprised. Instead, she just walked over and gently shook her awake. "Hey, Loony. Followed me again, huh?"

Luna's eyes half-opened, and she groaned. "Leave me alone. Five more minutes."

Meyrin turned back to Shinn and smiled. Shinn grinned. "Not a morning person?"

Meyrin shook her head. "Not at all." The two walked into the kitchen. "Do you have any coffee?" Meyrin asked suddenly.

Shinn looked surprised. "Not really. I have a coffee maker, but I don't drink coffee. Why? Do you want some?"

Meyrin shook her head. "No. I don't even like cappuccinos, remember? I just wanted to make some for Luna. I do every morning. It helps her wake up."

Shinn shook his head. "Sorry. But we can go to the supermarket. I need to stock up on some food anyways. Wanna come along?"

Meyrin nodded. "Yeah. But can I borrow some clothes?" Shinn looked at Meyrin. She was wearing a knee-length skirt that was wrinkled all over, and a long-sleeved t-shirt that had a tear in her side.

"What happened?" Shinn asked, curiously, pointing to her shirt. Meyrin blushed, and turned away.

"Nothing." Was her quiet answer. Shinn was curious, but didn't push it. He just got up.

"Come on." He walked into a near-empty room. All that was in there was a bed and a door to a closet in the corner. Shinn walked over to the door and yanked it open. Inside were his clothes. "Here, umm, take this t-shirt, and umm, this skirt." He tossed girl clothes to Meyrin.

"Um, Shinn?"

Shinn looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Whose clothes are these? They can't be yours." She joked, holding up the skirt.

Shinn smiled, but it wasn't real. "Um, the skirt used to be my sister's. Don't worry, it's stretch. The shirt is mine, just when I was a little younger."

"Where's your aunt?" Meyrin asked, confused. She was just beginning to realize the house seemed rather quiet, except for a light snore coming from Lunamaria. Meyrin knew his family had died. After all, they had been friends since birth. But he had been living with his aunt…right?

Shinn stared at the ground. "Um, she died recently."

Meyrin's eyes widened. "You're… living here by yourself?"

Shinn frowned. "Aren't you and Lunamaria living by yourselves ever since you mother got into that mental institute?" he asked, a little annoyed.

Meyrin flushed angrily. "How did you know?" The realization dawned on her face. "Luna!" she screamed.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Luna did not wake from the scream. Meyrin grabbed the clothes and ran to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, Meyrin emerged from the bathroom, dressed. She got in the car beside Shinn quietly. She was still obviously upset her sister had told Shinn they were living alone because their mother had problems. But everyone had problems. At least she still had plenty of family. That was something Shinn lacked. Shinn put the key in the ignition and started the car. Meyrin stared forward. Shinn sighed. So much for conversation.

As the car cruised along the street, Shinn spotted a girl walking in the street. She was wearing a peculiar dress. Not really weird, maybe just unique. (Yes, it is her dress from Destiny) the girl was blond. Stellar.

Shinn flushed. In that moment, the traffic light switched to red, and Shinn didn't stop.

"Shinn!" Meyrin screamed as their car skidded down the road. Shinn flushed.

"Sorry."

"Ugh, you are so careless. Why don't you watch where you're going? What were you thinking anyway?" Meyrin glanced back, and immediately spotted Stellar. She sighed. "Obsessed." She muttered.

After a few minutes, Meyrin turned to face Shinn. "Why don't you ask out Stellar?"

Shinn blushed. "Because I don't like her."

"Come on, Shinn. It's totally obvious. I just feel sorry for Luna." As Meyrin said that, her hand flew up to her mouth.

Shinn glanced over curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

Meyrin looked down at her hands uncomfortably. " Umm, nothing really."

Shinn groaned. "Come on, spill."

Meyrin sighed. "Well, you probably don't know this, obviously, but Luna has a little crush on you. That's probably why she told you we were living alone." Meyrin sniffed. "We promised we would never tell anyone, and just like that, she broke her promise."

Shinn's eyes widened. A crush? On him? Luna? Lunamaria Hawke, one of his best friends, despite the fact that she was a year older than him?

Meyrin sighed again. "About a month after I started dating Athrun, she was always sad. When I asked her why, she told me this."

Flashback

"Mey, me and you have always been best friends. When we were small, and we were always the most important person in each other's lives. But lately, Athrun is the most important person to you. You're always with him, you have no time for me, and we hardly talk anymore. You used to be the shy one, and me the outgoing one. That was because I knew you were with me, and my best friend." Luna sniffed and looked at the ground.

End Flashback

"Now she's obsessed with you, and I was with Athrun. Now that we're broken up, I don't have anyone."

Shinn groaned. He parked the car, and got out. So did Meyrin.

**Author's Notes**

I ended it cause I wanted to finish. I am so sorry, it is dragging on now, isn't it? I will try to finish it soon, and yes, sorry, no Stellar yet, but definitely in the next chappie. Please Review! ;)


End file.
